Obito returns
by Mohammed Burhan Uchiha
Summary: A cold hearted Obito returns to konoha with a dream to protect the Uchiha clan From the village elders and Senju believers. Obito x Aki. ( she's Aki sensei from Maken Ki if anyone wants to know or have already watched it Maken Ki) I don't own Naruto or the owners's character or Maken Ki's character.


Obito you have completed your 3-year training, I taught you everything I know and the history of ninja's, which includes the Sages techniques and all about the God fruit and the Sages mother Kaguya. Also you know the truth about Ashura Senju and Indra Uchiha, Obito.

Yes I know the bitch (Kaguya, SO6P's mother) and that favouritism bastard (Hagoromo, SO6P) Obito said with his black onyx eyes staring at Madara. Don't worry Madara sensei I will protect our clan and restore honor back to our clan. But first I must get my left eye so I can use the true Kamui Obito said in a clam manor. But I will never get a girl with this face I can't Obito said showing a little sadness.

Don't worry Obito I have a jutsu that will fix that little problem of yours Madara said with delight but it didn't last forever. Come here so I can use the jutsu as Obito came next to Madara, Madara poked two fingers on Obito's forehead then healed his right face and right leg, arm and did something else to help Obito in the my time is up, i'm going to die but I can finally be at peace knowing that you will protect my brother's dream by protecting the Uchiha clan. Obito I entrust you to protect my clan as Madara said this he stopped siphoning chakra from the Gedou Mazo and died peacefully.

Obito bowed down with respect as a lone tear fell from his left eye. Alright Zetsu and Tobi it's time to get the tailed best with the Gedou Mazo Obito said looking back at Tobi and Zetsu. I will become the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails Obito said out loud echoing around the cave. But first I need both my eyes Obito said.

Huh? Zetsu said. Obito, Natsumi Kakashi and Rin are in trouble Zetsu said. This could be your chance to get the MS by killing and also getting back your eye Obito, Zetsu said while looking at Obito looking at Obito as if he won the lottery or the world cup.

Yes your right Zetsu I got to get the MS to cement Madara sensei's legacy Obito said happily. Let's go then before they leave Obito said after Tobi handed him the white mask with the Amaterasu tiger flames (Literally Obito's first mask which is white instead of yellow and has both eye holes the only thing you could see is his mouth). Obito and Tobi ran through the bushes and trees until he heard Kakashi's and Natsumi's screams.

Obito saw that Kakashi used a Chidori on a rin impostor which killed the Mist Anbu while using his Sharingan. Obito saw Rin in a transformation and he could see she had a puppet Jutsu on her heart which was controlling her. He saw a the captain of the anbu who had more Chakra in his group. So he is the one controlling Rin, good when they lower their guard I'll go and kill her.

Wait Tobi said to Obito quietly. What! Obito said quietly but frustrated. Your eyes, it turned into the Mangekyou Sharingan Tobi said while gaping if he had a facial expression. Say What! Obito said trying to compose his self. I think your friend thought that he really killed Rin Tobi said while pointing to the eye that Obito gave Kakashi which morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan at the same time same time with Obito's.

So that explains how it happened Tobi said telepathically to Obito. Well I can tell Rin is the Jinchuuriki of 4 tails Obito said with a stoic tone. Well what about that beautiful Uzumaki girl Tobi said cheerfully. What about the her Obito said quite annoyed by the fact that Tobi said something good about the Senju clan's relative. That she would be a beautiful bride and wife for anyone Tobi said thinking of her future with Obito then. Whatever Obito said dispassionately. Obito don't you know she loves you and she was crying when she thought you were dead.

What do you mean Tobi Obito said trying to find an opening. I mean she truly loves you with all her heart. So?. I mean she is desperate for your affection by desperate she has it really bad. Really I thought she was allergic to me because when ever I came next to her, her face would go red and she would faint sometimes. Yeah that means she loved you really bad Obito.

Let's just stop talking Obito said to Tobi. Okay Tobi said cheerfully. It's time Tobi. when I say five I will distract the Mist Anbu while you and the other two Zetsu's get Kakashi, the real Rin and I'll get Natsumi out of there. The second one will be a distraction if they get past me alright Obito said to to Tobi and the other two Zetsu clones in a dispassionately manor. Yes! this might give Natsumi hope to love again and Obito might choose her to marry in the future Tobi said in his thoughts after disconnecting the telepathically talk from Obito.

5!,Go! Obito said loudly not making it obvious. Wood Style: Wood Deforestation Obito said when the trees killed 15 Mist Anbu out of 30. You could see a sea of blood coming of the dead anbu. While the enemy was distracted from the commotion Tobi and the other two Zetsu clones took Kakashi and the real Rin to a secured place. Also the first Zetsu clone was extracting Kakashi's left Mangekyou Sharingan for Obito to use.

Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu said a random Mist Ninja. The Water Dragon passed through Obito as if he was a ghost. What kind of Jutsu is that another random Mist Ninja said before he was killed by a tree coming from the ground. Forget it get the redheaded girl, her bloodline limit is rare said the Anbu Captain. Before you can capture her you will have to kill me first because I hate people who run away from a fight Obito said while releasing killer intent towards the Mist Ninja's. Also you all should be honoured that you all will be killed by an Uchiha Obito said cockily.

Great, another egotistic guy more ever he's an Uchiha, wait he can help me Kakashi and Rin out of here Natsumi said to herself. But I feel as if I have met him before but his Chakra is more darker I can't sense a Chakra I remember from him. It's as if he has a good and evil side but the evil part within him is winning Natsumi said in her thoughts. Oh how I wish Obito was here with me, I never got to say that I loved and cared for him Natsumi said in her thoughts at the verge of tears.

Let me show you the true power of an Uchiha. Kamui Obito said warping one of the Anbu ninja's limb into the Kamui dimension. This is the true power of an Uchiha who's bound with hatred. Fire Style: Fire Barrier Jutsu Obito said making a wall of fire around Natsumi keeping her locked inside.

What! What happened? Natsumi said to her self getting out her emotions. No I can't escape, it's a high level Barrier. He did this Barrier so well as if that it was his specialty. But Jiraya Sensei, Minato Sensei and Kushina nee can only do those seal.

Agh! said a random anbu who was swallowed by the tree just leaving his mask in the middle of the tree. O h shit said the Anbu Captain who tried to escape but Obito kneed him and broke his mask. Obito went on top of him and punched him on the face for 30 seconds. Obito got up up that he disfigured the Anbu Captain's face.

All the remaining Anbu Ninja's saw what happened and they saw Obito stand up which made them step back while being scared. Obito's right hand started to grow trees which instantly killed the remaining Anbu Ninja's leaving trees with their mask's in the middle.

What's happening out there Natsumi said to herself hearing the screams end. Why is the ground wet Natsumi said to herself while looking shocked that she saw a sea of blood. Natsumi brought out a katana gifted by her older sister.

Suddenly the Barrier disappear and Natsumi saw Obito with blood on his clothes as well as a splatter of blood on his white mask. She then saw a tree next to Obito which was spiralling around the red moon as if trying to reach it. Who are you? Natsumi loudly. This made Obito turn to her with a cold and dispassionate stare. Natsumi came closer to him staring at him as if she knows him.

Why would you kill them? Natsumi said to Obito who was wearing an Uchiha outfit with long collar neck which was black and he had a War Gunbai on his back and had a sword in his right hip.

You may say that I did it on a whim. Or I did it to have fun to test out my Sharingan. Have you no emotion Natsumi said tears coming out. No I don't have any emotions because i'm not stupid like you Senju, just be grateful that an Uchiha saved you Senju believer Obito said with venom. Why do you hate Senju's for Natsumi said asking confused. Why? because your second Hokage persecuted my clan and put them next to a jail.

What's your name and where are you from. I'm a person who should have been dead but survived. Where I came from is the Hidden Leaf Village. My dream is to make the Leaf Village led by the Uchiha's. Well i'll stop you from destroying my loves dream Natsumi said grabbing the kunai behind her and trying to stab Obito.

Before the kunai hit it's mark Obito stopped it but he knew he didn't need to because he has Kamui. He grabbed her hand with the kunai and he stabbed himself in the shoulder blood leaking out of him. Why would you stab yourself Natsumi said getting out of her shock. To show that I don't show my emotions. Also you never let me finish what I said the of my dream is to protect my little brother and the Uchiha Clan.

Lets's go and meet your friends Obito said teleporting both of them on top of a tree which made Natsumi fall but carried her dow n bridal style. This made Natsumi blush but saw Kakashi and Rin unconscious which made her worried. Are they going to be okay Natsumi said to Obito. Yes they will be. Wait whats your name Natsumi said. My name is Obito Uchiha Obito said taking of his mask showing her face.

This made Natsumi cry and hug Obito and cry into Obito's chest. Don't worry nothings going to happen because I'm with you as well, Allah is with you.


End file.
